Ace Attorney
by zecoathediesel
Summary: I've decided to revisit the Ace Attorney series, but this time with other animation characters. I'm going to try not to use all the same characters from the Ace Attorney series and I do have a different main story arc for this series than the last one I did. I'm going to put different characters from different shows or movies in this fanfic, let me know what you guys think.
1. I Think (Part 1)

*smack*

A body was lying on the floor; blood was coming out of her head.

?: Oh shit! I've done it this time! I've got to think of something and quick!

I Think

*beep beep beep beep beep beep beep* *click*

A young female anthropomorphic cocker spaniel was lying in bed. Today was a new day for her.

?: *Groan* *Yawn* Ahhh!

? (Laughing): Ha-ha, morning mother!

Lady: Scamp, you know I hate that.

Scamp: Sorry, couldn't resist. I notice you were nervous so I wanted to cheer you up. I've made some toast for you and some coffee.

Lady: Well thank you, that's sweet.

Scamp: Are you feeling okay?

Lady: I'm fine. You're right, though, I am a little nervous.

Scamp: Can't blame you, you just got a job as a defense attorney and to top it off your first case is a murder trial. I still can't believe you agree to take the case.

Lady: I can't either, but the Chief said it would be a good one to warm up. Plus the client didn't tell any lies to me and seem scared, I just couldn't say no.

Scamp: I know because you've been in the same situation he was in, right?

Lady: That's right. Now unless you want to see me naked…

Scamp: Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone for a bit.

They got to the car and went off to the courthouse.

Scamp: Still it's good that you're letting me come with you to see your first case; I'll have plenty to talk about my summer vacation when school starts.

Lady: Well don't think that just because I'm a lawyer means you get to have school days off whenever I get a case. You're still going, whether you like it or not.

Scamp: Aww!

Lady: But, if you do well in your classes then I'll let you help me when you come home and on weekends.

Scamp: Alright!

In the courtroom there were two people waiting, one was a human girl, slender with long brown hair. The other was a boy mouse, looking very nervous.

?: It's going to be okay, you're safe with us.

Lady: Sorry I'm late Chief.

?: Morning Lady. Morning Scamp.

Scamp: Morning Ms. Fey.

Mia (Chuckle): Scamp, I've told you Mia's fine with me.

Lady: Morning Mr. Mouse. Is everything okay?

The Mouse nodded still feeling scared.

Mickey: I'm just so worried. I've never been on trial, and to top it off I'm being accused of killing my girlfriend. Please, you have to believe me, I didn't kill her!

Lady: It's okay. I believe you, I'm going to do everything I can to help you.

Mickey: Thank you. Really, I own you so much for this.

Mia: The trial's about to start; time to get going.

They made their way to the courtroom. Lady was on the defense side with Mia and her client. Scamp was sitting behind his mother with the rest of the people. And a prosecutor named Winston Payne was at the prosecution table. The bailiff walked in.

Bailiff: All rise! Your Honor the Judge is here representing today's trial.

Judge: The court is in session for the trial of Mr. Mickey Mouse.

Payne: The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.

Lady: The defense is ready, Your Honor.

Judge: Ms. Lady. I understand that this is your first trial. Are you prepared?

Lady: Yes, Your Honor. I'm prepared to defend my client.

Judge: Alright, Mr. Payne, please tell the court about this case.

Payne: On August 1st, the defendant Mr. Mickey Mouse is being accused of killing his girlfriend Ms. Minnie Mouse. We have a witness who found the dead body and called the police.

Judge: And the murder weapon?

Payne: The murder weapon was this miniature statue of the Thinker. It was next to the victim body.

Judge: I see. Thank you, Mr. Payne. You may call your first witness.

Payne: First, we like to call Mr. Mickey himself to the stand.

Mickey made his way to the set.

Bailiff: Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?

Mickey: I swear.

Payne: Mr. Mouse, how long were you and Ms. Minnie were together?

Mickey: About 5 years.

Payne: And I understand that you had some fights and arguments in the past?

Mickey: Yes, don't most couples have arguments at some point?

Payne: Of course, but from what I understand that these arguments happen once a month?

Lady: Objection, Your Honor. I don't see why his arguments with Minnie have anything to do with this case.

Payne: Your Honor, I assure that there's a reason I'm asking her these questions.

Judge: Objection overruled, Mr. Payne, try not to move away with our case with these questions.

Payne: Of course. Me. Mouse, I understand that your girlfriend is an artist and likes to make anything she could make.

Mickey: Yes.

Payne: And I understand she was going make you something for your birthday?

Mickey: Yes.

Payne: Did you know what she was going to make for you?

Mickey: No. But I remembered her saying she was going to go to Paris for three days.

Payne: Your Honor, this is the victim's passport proving she went to Paris, she'd returned the day before she died.

Judge: The court accepts the passport as evidence.

Payne: Now can you tell us what were you doing on the day of the murder?

Mickey: Well I got a call from Minnie telling me that she just got back from Paris, so I was going to wait in her apartment to welcome her home, but I forgot to get her a gift. So I went to the store and grab some flowers and her favor candy.

Payne: And when you returned to the apartment, that's when you found her dead and the police arrest you, right?

He just nodded.

Payne: No further questions, Your Honor.

Judge: Does the defense have any questions?

Lady: No, Your Honor. We have a fair story about where the defendant was, that should be fine.

Judge: Very well, you may step down.

Mickey made his way back to the defendant's seat, still nervous.

Mia: It's going to be okay.

Payne: Your Honor, the prosecution has a witness who reported the crime.

Judge: Very well, Mr. Payne. You may call the witness to the stand.

Payne: The prosecution calls Mr. Pete Cat to the stand.


	2. I Think (Part 2)

Mr. Pete is a cat, who looks like a boss of a company.

Payne: Please state your name and occupation, witness.

Pete: Pete the Cat, I sell flyers for a company I work at.

Payne: Can you please tell us what you were doing at the time of the murder?

Pete: I was setting up a table handing out flyers about our company to some new people. As I was about to go on my lunch break I heard a loud thumped and saw a man running out of the apartment. He left the door a little half open, so I went to take a look and found a mouse lying on the floor dead.

Payne: Did you go inside the apartment?

Pete: No, I did not. I did try to use their phone, but it wasn't working. So I used my cell phone instead.

Judge: How come the phone in the apartment wasn't working?

Payne: Your Honor, the apartment manger has told us there was a black out at the time of the murder, here's the record.

Judge: So you used your cell phone to call the police. Do you remember the time when you call the police?

Pete: Yes, Your Honor. It was 1:00 PM.

Payne: And you're sure that you saw the defendant?

Pete: Yes.

Payne: No further questions, Your Honor. Ms. Spaniel, you may ask the witness a few questions.

Mia: Don't worry too much Lady; all you have to do is to ask the witness some questions that you think might have some relation to the case. The witness usually might mistake something in the testimony or lie to avoid being found out. Just look at the court record for anything you think contradicts what the witness said.

Lady: Right. I did notice one interesting thing he said. Wish me luck. Mr. Pete, you said that you've found the body at 1:00 PM, correct?

Pete: That's right.

Lady: But the police and this autopsy report said that the body was found at 4:00 PM.

Pete: Huh…!? Let me see that!

Lady: Mr. Pete, can you explain how you found the body at 1:00.

Pete: Uh… I think you've misunderstood me. I heard the time.

Lady: Heard…? But how, the record said there was a blackout at the time of the murder.

Pete: Grr…

Lady: Mr. Pete.

Pete: It was a clock!

Lady: A clock?

Pete: Yes, that clock right there! You happy!?

He was pointing to the Thinker.

Lady: Wait a second. Mr. Pete didn't you just told that court that you didn't go into the building!?

Pete: …! Grr! What's with you! Look I saw what I saw, that mouse killed the girl! So what if I made a few mistakes, he's still the killer, give that mouse death!

Judge: Order, Mr. Pete. Ms. Lady, can you prove that the witness was inside the building?

Lady: Your Honor, the witness said he ever went into the apartment on the day of the murder, but now he just admitted that this statue was a clock. How could he have known that if he didn't go to the apartment?

Judge: Hmm, true.

Lady: And actually I got a question for the prosecution. How come you didn't mention that this statue was a clock?

Judge: Mr. Payne, is this statue really a clock?

Payne: Yes, Your Honor. This neck is a switch, you just twist it and it says the time out loud. It just didn't look like a clock so I submitted as a statue.

Lady: Hmm… If that's the case… Your Honor, the defense asks that we sound the clock to prove that Pete heard the time from this evidence.

Judge: The court grants the permission.

Lady twisted the neck of the clock.

Clock: I think it's 9:00.

Judge: So the sound the witness heard was from this clock, what can you conclude from this, Ms. Lady?

Lady: Scamp, what time is it right now?

Scamp: It's 12:00!

Pete: …!

Lady: You see, Your Honor. This clock is exactly three hours slow, which is why this witness got the time wrong, and the only way he could have known the time is if he went into the apartment and hit the victim! Well, got anything to add, Mr. Pete?

The witness as angry at first, but then he started to laugh.

Pete: So you think you've found me out!? But answer me this. How can you be sure that the clock was three hours slow? For all we know, the mouse could have change the time to cover himself up. Second, how can be so sure I've killed her? I was selling flyers near that apartment building, so I could have heard the time from outside, could I not!?

Lady: …

Lady (Thinking): He's got a point! But… He's lying, I know it!

Lady looked at Mickey, who was nervous, then to Mia and Scamp, who are worried as well.

Judge: Well, Ms. Lady. Can you provide some evidence that the clock was three slows on the day of the murder?

Lady: Uh…

Pete: Hmph. I've come all this way to testify and you had to nerve to treat me like a criminal!

Lady (Thinking): Come all this way. … …!

Lady had a smirk on her face, she finally figured it out.

Lady: Defendant, can you explain again to the court where the victim was the day before she died?

Mickey: She went to Paris.

Pete: Uh, Paris!?

Lady: Yes, and this is the passport to prove it. That clock wasn't three hours slow, she was in a different time zone!

Pete: …!

Lady: Mr. Payne, did you by any chance find the defendant's fingerprints on the day of the crime?

Payne: Since the defendant was wearing gloves at the time of the murder, we didn't find any sort of his fingerprints.

Pete: What!?

Lady: Also, the defendant can agree that it was 4:00 when the body was found. He didn't mention that Thinker was a clock at all.

Pete: !

Lady: Well…?

Pete: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Alright, alright, alright! I did it; I've killed Ms. Minnie with the Thinker! It was me!

Lady: The defense rest, Your Honor.

Judge: Bailiff, please arrest this man and take him into custody. Before we end this trial, does the prosecutor or defense have any questions?

Lady: No, Your Honor.

Payne: None, Your Honor.

Judge: Then this court finds the defendant Mr. Mickey Mouse not guilty. And with that, the court is adjourned.

Mickey: Lady. That was some smart thinking you did there. I really own you a lot for saving my life.

Lady: It's alright, Mickey. I'm glad that you're free.

Mickey: Reallyn thanks for all you did.

Scamp: I'm just sorry about your girlfriend. She didn't deserve it.

Mickey: Well, me and Pete have always had a little love rival between her, but I never thought he would do something like this.

Mia: Don't worry. I don't think you'll be forgetting her anytime soon. Here, take this.

Mickey: Uh… Hey, is that the…

Mia: Yep. I had to try hard to convince the court to let you have this. Check the bottom.

Mickey turned the Thinker Clock to the bottom and on it, it said…

"To Mickey, love Minnie"

Mickey: Aww, that was sweet of her. So that's probably why she went to Paris. She wanted to make it look like the real statue. Well, I should be going. Pluto's probably worried about me. See you real soon.

Scamp: You were really awesome mom. Just when all hope was lost, you came at that crook with amazing evidence!

Mia: You really did a good job. I hope that this trial will help you see that things can change. We can't really know if our clients are truly guilty or innocent. All you can you do is trust them and find the truth. If you have that, then you'll always be a winner.

Lady: Thanks, Chief. And thank you for helping out, Scamp.

Mia: Say, how about we go out to dinner. We'll celebrate your first victory.

Scamp: Yeah! Hey, mom.

Lady: Hmm?

Scamp: One of these days you've got to tell me the full story about how Mia saved your life.

Lady smiled.

Lady: I will someday son, I'll tell you the whole story, and about another person that helped me as well. 

Next Story: A private eye detective's wife gets murder before she has time to present her evidence to him, and what's worst the blame is pinned on her adopted son. The private detective asks Lady to protect his son, but it won't be easy with the prosecution in charge of this case.


	3. Son of a Case

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Beep*

?: Hello, Private eye Dodger here. Got a case or a mystery, I'll be here to solve it.

?: Hello, Dodger?

Dodger: Rita. Are you okay?

Rita: I'm fine. I'm at our house. I went to find some information as you requested, and I found something that's going to help you and your client out.

Dodger: Good. Thanks a lot, Rita. Where'd you put it?

Rita: Well you know how we asked Minnie to help us make some kind of container to hide some evidence? Well, I got them inside a clock.

Dodger: A clock?

Rita: Yeah, it's in the shape of the Thinker. I took the clockwork out and put the papers inside instead.

Dodger: Great. Though you better put it somewhere safe, they probably already know about the evidence.

Rita: Agree, that's why I've asked a friend of ours to pick up the evidence. She'll be here at 9:00, so I'm waiting for her as we speak.

Dodger: Okay. Please, Rita. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down. I'll be home in about 30mins, work's been slow lately today.

Rita: Okay, please get back here in one piece, okay.

Dodger: I will, I love you.

?: Hmm, pack a few clothes. We've got a job to do.

Son of a Case

Lady: As you can see, Your Honor. Because this witness has told us that he knew which house the victim would stay at, this proves that the defendant was not the murderer.

Mia: Okay, that should be all for today. Thanks for your help, Scamp.

Lady, Mia, and Scamp were doing a mock trial to help Lady get some more practice.

Lady: How was that?

Mia: Not too bad, but I would like for you to explain in more details about how the witness was the murderer. Even if you assume that he or she knew what house that the victim was staying in, that doesn't mean that your client knew as well.

Lady: I understand. I'll study a bit more on that.

Mia: Well, I wouldn't worry too much. I'm still proud of you for completing your first trial. The only thing you need to worry about is getting some more experience.

Scamp: Experience?

Mia: The last case you handled, you didn't receive much information. But there will be cases where you'll have to dig up some information on your own before a trial starts. It's a good idea to learn as much information as you can before you defend your client or start a trial.

Lady: I got you.

Mia: Well, that's all for today. I'm off to visit a friend of mine tonight. She needs me to help her with a case they're hoping to solve.

Scamp: What kind of case?

Mia: I'm not sure yet. But, I think this will be a great way for you to learn about those experiences I've just mentioned.

As they left the courthouse, Lady caught a glance of a gentleman walking to his car.

Scamp: Mom.

Lady: Hmm?

Scamp: You okay?

Lady: Uh… yes. Sorry, I just thought I saw something.

Lady (Thinking): That couldn't be him. Could it?

Mia arrived at the house of her client. It's a nice little house for a middle family to live in.

*knock* *knock*

Mia: Hello, Ms. Rita? … It's me, Mia Fey; you've called me earlier today to help you hide some evidence.

?: Freeze!

Mia turned around and found five teenagers with weapons in their hands. One of the kids is wearing a light blue shirt, with brown pants. He's also wearing an old aviator's hat with yellow goggles.

?: Mia?

Mia: Hoagie. I didn't think I run into you and your friends.

One of the teens, who was wearing a green shirt with very long sleeves. She was a niece to Mia.

?: Aunt Mia!

Mia: Hey Kuki! How've you been doing? What brings you here?

Their leader, a bald kid with sunglasses and a red shirt, spoke.

?: We received a call from our headquarters that a someone was murdered here.

Mia: Murder. Oh, God. That must be Rita. We have to get in there!

?: You heard the woman, team. Let's break that door down!

After they broke the door down, the team, along with Mia, went inside the place. An African kid with a dark blue shirt and a red hat spoke.

Abigail: Ooh, someone did a number up in this place. What's the plan, Nigel?

Nigel: Let's split up into twos and search this place. Anyone finds anything, contact your teammates. Let's move out!

Kuki was with Mia. They went into the living room, it was dark, but there was a window with some light to brighten up the room a bit. Mia looked around and found a body lying right in front of the window. Kuki was in shocked.

Kuki: Is that your client, Aunt Mia?

Mia: Looks like it. I think she's dead.

Kuki calls her team and told them the news. Suddenly they heard something from the back of the couch.

Mia checked behind the couch to see an orange cat crying on the floor. The cat looks to be about Scamp's age, wearing a plain orange shirt and blue jeans. He looked up and saw Mia.

Mia: It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Mia.

The cat wasn't so sure if he should trust Mia, but he sat down on the floor.

?: Oh my god! Oliver!?

Oliver: Dad!

Mia turned and Kuki turned to see a slender Jack Russell man.

?: Kid! Oh god. You had me worried!

Mia: Dodger?

Dodger: Mia. It's good to see you again.

He noticed his wife on the floor.

Dodger: Rita! Rita! Rita!

Mia: I'm sorry, Dodger. She's dead.

Oliver: Dad.

Dodger: I was afraid this would happen. Rita. I've showed stayed with you and the kid.

Nigel: Excuse me. Are you this woman's husband?

Dodger: Yes. Dodger Russell. I'm a detective a private detective.

Nigel: And you are…?

Oliver: …

Dodger: This is Oliver. I'm his father and she was his mother.

Nigel: Hoagie. You and Wallabee check this place for clues. You three, I'm going to need to ask you some questions about what happened here.


	4. Son of a Case (Part 2)

Scamp: I'm home.

Lady: Afternoon, Scamp. How was school?

Scamp: It was alright. Still the same old stuff. Learning, studying, and homework, which I've got a few to do today.

Lady: Anything I can you help with?

Scamp: Not much, just got to study for a math quiz and read a chapter of a book and answer some questions. How about you, any new clients yet?

Lady: No, and I'm worried. If I don't find someone soon I'll have a little trouble with these bills.

*Ring* *Ring*

Lady: Hello? Oh, Chief. What, that's terrible! Oh, are you sure? Okay, I'll be down there soon. Sorry Scamp I have to meet with Mia. Something terrible has come up. There is some crackers and bread on the table, help yourself to some food. I'll be back soon.

Lady made it to the building. It's called the Teens Next Door headquarters.

Lady: Mia!

Mia: Lady, good, you're here.

Lady: What's going on?

Mia: Rita, my client. She was murdered yesterday and some investigation groups arrested her son. Come with me.

Mia showed Lady to the detention center. She took a seat and saw Oliver coming in from the other side.

Mia: Good morning, Oliver.

Oliver: G-Good morning. Is she going to be my attorney?

Mia: Hmm-mm. This is Lady, she's new, but she's a very good lawyer. Do you have the request letter I've asked for?

Oliver shook his head yes.

Lady was a bit nervous, but she noticed the cat was looking very scared and he looked alone, she couldn't say no.

Lady: Could you tell me what happened yesterday?

Oliver: …

Mia: It's okay. You can trust her.

He took a deep breath and began.

Oliver: I was home with my mother. She called your friend to help her with some evidence.

Lady: Evidence?

Oliver: She had some papers hidden inside a clock. It was shaped like the Thinker.

Lady (Thinking): Is that the same one that Minnie made for Mickey?

Oliver: Your friend was going to come to our house at 9:00 to pick it up.

Mia: That's when we found her dead.

Lady: I see. Where were you when the murder happened?

Oliver: I was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. I heard some fighting the living room. I thought mom and dad were having an argument, so I went to take a peek at what was going on.

Lady: What did you see?

Oliver: I saw a tall man. I couldn't get a great look so I can't tell you what he was wearing or what he looked liked. But he was trying to get the clock away from my mother. They fought till he hit her with the Thinker.

Lady: Did the man notice you?

Oliver: No, I hid in my room until he was gone. I looked over mother to see if she was okay, but I was too late, she was already gone. That's when your friend came in; I thought it was the man again so I hid behind the couch, hoping he wouldn't see me. That's when they arrested me.

Lady: Why?

Oliver: One of the teenagers found a paper next to my mother and it had my name written on it. I told them what I saw, but because I didn't know who the man was, they took me in as a prime suspect. I'm scared. I didn't do it.

A tear was coming back to his face.

Lady: It's okay. I'll protect you.

Oliver looked at Lady. She was now determent to make sure Oliver was found innocent.

Oliver: Really? You'll help?

Lady: Of course. You can count on me. When's the trial?

Oliver: It sounds like it might be tomorrow.

Lady: Tomorrow!?

Oliver: Tomorrow.

Lady: … Alright. Leave it to me.

Oliver: Oh, before I forget. Make sure you visit my dad for me. He might have some information to help you, he's a great detective.

Lady: Sure. Thanks.

Mia: Well…?

Lady: I see what you mean. We have to help him.

Mia: Well, where do you want to start?

Lady: Well, let's check the house first. Maybe the cops are down there.

When they got to the victim's house, a teenager with yellow hair was standing guard.

?: Excuse me. But you can't go in there. We're in the middle of investigating.

Mia: It's alright Wallabee, this is Lady, Oliver's defense lawyer, and we just want to ask Nigel some questions.

Wallabee looked at Lady's badge.

Wallabee: Do you at least have some documents or a search warrant?

Lady: Right here. Just got them today.

Wallabee: Alright, wait here for a sec.

Pretty soon Nigel came out.

Nigel: Hello, I'm Nigel Uno, head of the crime scene and our crime team. How can I help you?

Lady: Greetings, Mr. Uno. I'm representing Oliver and I would like to ask some questions regarding him and what happened yesterday.

Nigel: Hmm… Very well. Come inside.

They were seating at the kitchen, while Nigel was talking to Hoagie real quick.

Nigel: Thank you… Here you are, Ms. Lady. This here is the victim's autopsy. She died from a blunt force trauma and death was instantaneous. There are more details in the report.

Lady: Thank you. Now, I have two questions. Why was Oliver arrest?

Nigel: Well, to be honest, we didn't want to do it, but we had no choice. I'm sure he's told you about what he saw on the day of the murder right?

She nodded.

Nigel: Well, on that day, there were three people in this house, your mentor, his dad, Dodger, and himself. Now both your meteor and Dodger didn't see the crime take place, Mia was just about to visit when we showed up, and Dodger told us that he was in his office all day and his son comforts it, so he was the only one that saw the murdered happened. Take a look at this.

Lady: What's this?

Nigel: It's a receipt. A glass light stand was found broken near the scene, and this receipt tells us when it was brought, look at the back of the receipt.

On the back was spelled, in blood, Oliver.

Lady: Oh…

Nigel: And because he wasn't able to get a good look at the one who attacked his mother, I'm afraid we had no choice, but to consider him a suspect. Don't take it too hard.

Lady: I understand. Now my last question, then I'll be done, who reported the murder?

Nigel: We had a call from a person who was staying in a motel. Follow me. See that building across from that window? That's where the person saw the murder happened, and that's when they made the call. He'll be appearing as a witness tomorrow. Any other questions?

Lady: No, thank you so much. I'll be going now.

Nigel: Good luck at the trial tomorrow.

Lady and Mia showed themselves out the door.

Hoagie: Do you think she'll be okay?

Nigel: I hope so, especially with the prosecutor.

Meanwhile in a business building.

?: Everything's going just fine. Smart of you to write that kids name down.

?: And if everything keeps going like this both him and Dodger will be out of the picture for good, but you have to convince everyone in court that he's the only one that did it.

?: No problem, besides, we have the best lawyer that's going to help us. Isn't that right?

There was a man who's a brownish-grey dog, with a gray suit. He said nothing and let himself out.

Knock Knock.

Lady and Mia were now in the office of Private Eye Dodger.

Dodger: Mia! What's going on?

Mia: Dodger, I like for you to meet my new student, Lady. She's going to representing your son.

Dodger: Hello, thank you so much for doing this.

Lady: It's no trouble; I can't just leave him behind. He needs someone he could trust, and I'm going to help at anyway I can.

Dodger: You're defiantly Mia's student; she had the same mindset you have. Anything I could do to help?

Lady: Well, if you have any information that could help this case, I'd appreciated.

Dodger: Of course, right this way.

They sat on a sofa and Dodger grab a chair and sat next to them.

Lady: Could you please tell us anything that you know about this murder?

Dodger: *sigh*, a few months before the murder, I've asked Rita to look some information on a couple of people. We were in a middle of a case and it led to two people that look like possible suspects. So we search for anything that could help us, and Rita was able to find some evidence that could help us.

Lady: What was this case about?

Dodger: … I'm sorry. But I've promised the person I wouldn't speak about this case to anyone, it's personal, I hope you understand. Anyway, she called me yesterday about her report and I told her to stay at the house and protect the evidence at all cost till I got back from the office.

Mia: And that's when we found Rita murder.

Dodger: I'll be honest; I wasn't completely surprised, but I was angry about this. I wasn't there in time to save her, I've cried myself to sleep because of her and my son. I didn't want to send him away, he wouldn't let go of me, but I no choice. Please protect him, please, he needs someone.

Lady: I will. Do you have any idea who could have done it?

Dodger: I've got a hunch, but I don't want to jump to conclusions too quickly just yet.

Lady: Hmm… Anything else you have that could be helpful.

Dodger: Actually… Wait here.

He opened one of the draws in his desk and took out a wiretap.

Dodger: Here.

Lady: What's this?

Dodger: This morning I went to the hotel room, where the person witnessed the murder and I came across this in a suitcase. I think this could very helpful, take it.

Lady: … Thank you. I think that'll do. Don't worry Mr. Dodger. Your son is in great hands, I'll help and find the true culprit, I promise.

Dodger: Thank you, thank you so much.

Next day came, and Lady was nervous about all of this.

Scamp: Don't worry mom, I'll be here to help you.

Lady: But what about school?

Scamp: I've called the principle and told him you were sick.

Lady: Scamp!

Scamp: Come on. I've finished all of my work and I've studied real hard for the test tomorrow, please.

Lady: Alright, but this is just the one time. Let's get going.

They made it to the court; here they saw a few people and even a news reporter in the courthouse. As Lady got out of her car, she stopped and froze as she saw someone she didn't think to see again. It was the brownish-grey dog with the gray suit, the prosecutor.

Scamp: Mom…?

Lady: Excuse me, you there!

The dog turned facing Lady, he didn't look happy to see her.

Lady: It is you. … Tramp.

Tramp: … What are you doing here… Pidge?


	5. Son of a Case (Part 3)

Bailiff: All rise. Your Honor, the Judge is here today in court.

Judge: Court is in session for the trial of Mr. Oliver Orange.

Tramp: The Prosecutor is ready, Your Honor.

Lady: … …

Judge: Ms. Lady, is the defense ready?

Lady: U-uh, yes, Your Honor.

Lady (Thinking): I've got focus on Oliver right now, but I never thought on facing Tramp this soon.

Judge: Mr. Tramp, please tell give your opening statement.

Tramp: On September the 5th, a woman, Ms. Rita Saluki was found murder at her own house and the prosecutor thinks that her son was the one who committed this murder.

Judge: I see. Mr. Tramp, do you have any evidence or witness to support this claim?

Tramp: Yes, Your Honor. The prosecutor would like to call the head of the crime scene Nigel Uno to the witness stand.

The bald teen was called the witness seat.

Tramp: Witness. Your name and occupation, please.

Nigel: Nigel Uno, head chief of the Teens Next Door.

Tramp: Nigel, if you'll explain the details of the murder, and the evidence your team has found during its search.

Nigel: Of course. Your Honor, this is the floor map to the scene of the murder, if I can have the courts attention to the screen here, this is where the body of Ms. Rita was found by the front of this window here. When we were searching the scene, we found three pieces of evidence, first is the murder weapon, a miniature replica of the Thinker, as you can see there's a bit of dry blood on the corner. Next, is some broken glass shards on what it appears to be a glass light stand, which from the distance of the glass to the victim, the light would have been somewhere in this left corner. Finally, we have this here receipt from a department store, on the back a little message was written by the victim herself.

Judge: The court will accept all of these as evidence.

Tramp: Now you said you arrived at the scene because a witness from a hotel called you, is this right?

Nigel: Correct. The witness said that he saw the whole thing from across this window to the house.

Judge: Before you call your witness, does the defense have any questions?

Lady: Your Honor, I have one question for the witness, regarding the receipt. About the message that was written on the back the receipt, was it really written by the victim, Ms. Saluki?

Nigel: Yes. We did some examination and can prove that the blood was in fact from the victim.

Lady: Now that's what's puzzling me. Because in this autopsy you gave me, death was instantaneous, is this correct?

Nigel: Yes.

Lady: So how could the victim write a name if she died imminently, not to mention why write the name of her own son?

Nigel: Hmm. You've got a point.

Tramp: Heh, heh, heh.

Lady: What is it, Tramp?

Tramp: Pidge, Pidge, Pidge. It's your second trial and you're already slipping.

Lady: ?

Tramp: That autopsy you have right now is outdated.

Lady: What!?

Tramp: A second autopsy was made at my request. "Death was almost instantaneous due to a blow; however, it is possible that the victim lived for a few minutes before she died." I received these results this morning.

Lady: How come I didn't get a copy of that!?

Nigel: Your Honor, I can explain…

Tramp gave Nigel a glare.

Nigel: I just forgot to give it to her.

Tramp: If that's the case, then I would like to submit this report to the court, Your Honor.

Judge: Understood. Ms. Lady, do you have any other question?

Lady: No, Your Honor.

Judge: Then Mr. Uno, you may step down.

Tramp: I believe the next order is calling this witness that reported the crime that took place yesterday, may we call Mr. Roscoe Doberman to the stand?

A tall Doberman with a dark suit and red tie was on the stand.

Tramp: Witness. Name and occupation.

Roscoe: Roscoe Doberman, I work with my brother as a vice-CEO of information gathering.

Tramp: Mr. Doberman, tell us the events that you saw yesterday.

Roscoe: I was at the hotel packing my suitcase when I heard a loud BAM across the street. I looked out the window and saw a little kid attacking his mother. I'd never seen anything like it, the mother tries to defend herself and was running from the kid. However, the kid caught up to her and she hit with that clock, the one that looks like the Thinker. She slumped and was out.

Judge: Hmm…

Tramp: Well, Your Honor?

Judge: I see. It does seem to be an open and shut case, but before we jump to conclusions, let's get through the cross-examination first. Ms. Lady?

Lady: Yes, Your Honor. There were a few things that stuck out to me. Mr. Roscoe, could you explain to me how did you know that the defendant was the criminal?

Roscoe: What's this? Come on, with that height, now could he not be the killer?

Lady: Height's one thing, Mr. Roscoe. But if you actually saw the crime or the defendant, wouldn't also comment that he has orange skin and that he's a cat?

Roscoe: What're you getting at?

Lady: I'm just saying, for instance. If someone saw a crime scene and saw the person, they would normally comment on the person's skin tone, their species, and then their height. However just giving us a height, doesn't mean anything.

Tramp: Objection, Your Honor. The witness was looking from the hotel, and the kid is short. It's understandable why he didn't notice the skin tone or what he is.

Lady: Yes, but may I remind you, that this window is directly across the from the hotel, so he could easily tell what my client looked liked instead of just giving us the height.

Judge: Hmm… Witness, did you actually get a good look at the person that was attacking the victim?

Roscoe: Of course! I said that the kid attacked his mother with the clock!

Lady: Stop right there! That's another thing I find fascinating. Up until this point, the court only accepted this as a statue. How did you know this "statue" is a clock?

Roscoe: !

Lady: Up until now, the whole court called this nothing but a statue. You're the first person to recognize this as a clock. How did you know?

Tramp: Objection! Your Honor, how can we know that thing is a clock? The defense could be lying about the statue being a clock.

Lady: !

Oliver: Your Honor. May I say something?

Judge: What is it?

Oliver: Please look at this. This is my cell phone. I have a recording of my mother's conversation with my father about the statue.

Lady: Your Honor, please, this could be important.

Judge: Very well, let's hear the conversation.

Oliver pressed record on his phone and the conversation started.

Rita: I got the evidence you need for your case.

Dodger: Great. Where's is it?

Rita: I had to hide it. It's inside the statue that's actually a clock. It's shaped like the Thinker.

Lady: As you can see, Your Honor, from this conversation we can prove that this statue is indeed a clock. Now, Mr. Roscoe, I'll ask again. How did you know this was a clock?

Roscoe was really getting mad now, he was almost about to kill Lady.

Lady: No matter. I think I know how.

Judge: You do?

Lady: Your Honor, let's say for the sake of argument that this witness knew this statue was a clock. Now, one would think it's because he was the one who killed the victim, however even if he killed the victim it would still be impossible to know that is a clock, given the fact that the clockwork was before the time of her death. So the only possibility that this witness knew it was a clock is because he heard it was a clock.

Judge: Heard?

She pulled out something from her pocket.

Lady: Mr. Roscoe, does this look familiar to you?

Roscoe was sweating now.

Roscoe: I-I've never seen this thing before in my life. You got some proof that this is mine?

Lady: You Honor have a look at this file. There are fingerprints on this wiretap. The person that gave this to me had done some tests on these prints, and it's clear that these prints belong to the witness over there!

GASP

Lady: Mr. Roscoe, you were tapping the victim's phone, were you not? If not, then you would not have known that this statue was a clock. Tell the truth now…!

Tramp: Hold it! Your Honor. The prosecution has seen where the defense is going with this. It seems that under these circumstances it's true that this witness is a liar. Therefore I would like to ask permission to wait until tomorrow to finish this case.

Judge: Does the defense have any objections to this?

Lady: No, Your Honor. A day would be enough to gather information.

Judge: Very well. Then this court will be suspended until tomorrow. Court adjourned.


	6. Patreon

Hey guys just a quick announcement I want to tell you guys a few things.

One: I have a YouTube channel, two of them, the main one is the one where I mostly do reviews, movie reviews, T.V show reviews, and Thomas and Friends season reviews.

The second one is mostly a gaming channel where I just do let's play of pretty much any sort of game whether they're new or old games.

And from both of them I have a and so far not much is happening. I've done my best to promote my as much as possible, and I figured why not also share it on fanfiction as well.

And I have good news if you want to go to my and donate a few dollars then you can get one or two things.

If you donate let's say between $1-10, then you'll get, if I can find a way somehow, to read the next chapter or a chapter of a new fanfiction story, I think I know a why in which I can do that, but I'll figure that out first, if you guys know how I can do that let me know.

Now if you more than $10 not only will you be able to see all of the new chapters and stories, but you'll also help me edited some of them and giving me your feedback. Yes you can help me out reviewing my work and edit any mistakes, which I'm sure they'll be a lot because I'm fast and it's a bit tough for me to read every single page and finding all the simple grammar mistakes.

So here's what I want you to do, if you do decide to donate, first I you'll need to click my page which I'll leave a link for you to copy and past, second if you don't have a all you have to do is sign up it's easy, and third, please comment either on this fanfic that you're reading from or on my private message broad, let me know if you are and how much money did you donate, that way I can keep track on who's donate and how much.

Also I want you guys to let me know if you do donate also let me know if you just want to read the Disney/Thomas crossover stories, or the Zootopia/Phoenix Wright stories, if you want to see all the new stories that'll be coming out soon?

If you don't have enough money, that's fine you don't have to donate if you don't want to, at the very least if you can, try and spread my YouTube Channel and my page around if you can.

Thanks for reading, again my and my YouTube Channels will be in this reading or at my profile page at the very least, and if you are donating let me know how much and what stories would like to see before it goes onto fanfiction.

Have a nice day guys. :)

: user?u=5460801

Main Channel: channel/UCqkVs5AWADYAQbQSAYT_3SQ

Gaming Channel: channel/UCpD5JVp6-dHEG7oRfNaE5g


End file.
